Max Thunderman
Maximus Octavious "Max" Thunderman is the protagonist alongside his twin sister, Phoebe Thunderman on the original series The Thundermans. Max is portrayed by Jack Griffo. Despite growing up in a family of superheroes, Max wanted to become a supervillain because he felt overshadowed by Phoebe and wanted to be the best at what he does. His family believed that Max was just going through a phase and wasn't truly evil. Eventually, Max had to make a tough choice between being a hero and a villain. He chose to become a superhero and is currently training being a superhero. Biography Max is the oldest son of Hank and Barb Thunderman, born 20 seconds after his twin sister, Phoebe. He is the elder brother of Billy, Nora and Chloe Thunderman. Max was born back in Metroburg before his parents moved to Hiddenville to help the kids leave a normal life. He lives in Max's Lair as his bedroom together with a former super-villain, Dr. Colosso, who helps coach him to embrace the dark side. In Phoebe vs. Max, Max revealed to Phoebe that he wants to become a supervillain because he wants to be the best and he doesn't want to be the second to Phoebe who is already so good at what she does. In the same episode, it was revealed that Max's role model is Dark Mayhem, who later plays a big role in shaping Max's life. Max brought together his friends in Pheebs Will Rock You to start a boy band, the Max's Band. The band has performed a couple gigs and has been moderately successful. He spends most of his time with the band when he's not with Phoebe or planning something evil. In Cape Fear, Max jumped to the top of the list to get the last superhero cape of the year from the Hero League after taking the blame for Phoebe sneaking out and saving the world. Unfortunately, he blew his chance when Phoebe and Dr. Colosso convinced him that he's turning good. In A Hero Is Born, Max took Dr. Colosso to receive his Villain of the Decade award at the Villain League headquarters but Colosso turned against him and had him captured by King Crab. Phoebe came in to save him. Max started taking his dark side more seriously in Phoebe vs. Max: The Sequel when Dark Mayhem called him and asked him to start committing crimes and keep a chronicle. Mayhem has been reviewing the chronicle periodically to see Max's evil progress. In Exit Stage Theft, Max realized that he needed to take his game seriously in order to impress Dark Mayhem with the evil chronicle review. With advice from the ever-reliable Dr. Colosso, he ditched his band and joined a bunch of bad girls. He helped the girls steal his band's equipment but later realized that his friends cared about him. He tried to defend them but the girls beat him up until Phoebe came to save him. During the next chronicle review in Floral Support, Max's chronicle was confiscated by Principal Bradford. Max joined Allison's Green Teenz to help get back the chronicle. However, when he realized that Phoebe was hurt because of it, he walked out on Dark Mayhem during a video chat. Dark Mayhem got mad at him but was impressed that Max had the courage to walk out on him. So, Max continued working on his evil chronicle. In Date Expectations, Phoebe tricked Max to go on a date with Allison. At the end, he admitted that he loved Allison. He invited her to family game night in He Got Game Night after which they officially became a couple. In Original Prankster, Allison confronted Max about his pranking habits but Max didn't realize it was that bad until he caused his friend, Wolfgang to be almost expelled and deported. In Back To School, Max was forced by the Hero League to go back to fifth grade at Secret Academy of Superpower Studies to take the super-power assessment test after he revealed that he hacked the school network to get Phoebe to skip school. He passed the power-assessment test. Personality When people think of nice and helpful, they don't first think of Pheobe's brother Max. His dream is to follow out a true life of evil, but, has shown to have his nice ways. He also owns a evil lair where he does all of his evil things. He has many gadgets like the Max 3000 (a computer created by Max) and an evil pet called Dr Colosso. He is the founder of Max's Band. When it comes to taking shortcuts, Max Thunderman is your guy. He's mischievous to no end, and has big plans on attending Villain U when he's older. He has the same superpowers as his twin sister Phoebe, but he uses his for whipping up gadgets and potions in his evil lair instead. He is highly intelligent, as wells being very manipulative able to get others to do whatever he wants with ease, he is highly cunning and normally manages to stay one step ahead of others and very brilliant. However he is also somewhat arrogant. Max is also somewhat lazy, although incredibly brilliant and a genius in his own right, he does not normally apply himself or focus on his school subjects, preferring instead to work in his lair on his inventions, formulate schemes or pranks. However he doesn't take kindly to people implying or stating he couldn't handle said subjects and will often go out of his way to prove them wrong. He reveals the reason he wants to be a supervillain, it stems from the fact he doesn't want to be second best as a hero to his sister. Despite Max's assertion of being a villain, underneath it all it seems he is really a good person at heart, as he does come through for others when they need him and will do the right thing when it really matters. Other Appearances He was a contestant on Beach Blanket Bean-Go show in “Spongebob’s big birthday blowout Trivia * Max was originally named "Jack" but the name was changed after Jack Griffo got the role. *Max has a pet named Dr. Colosso. He was a supervillian who was transformed into a talking bunny by Hank Thunderman. *He plans on attending Villain U when he's older. *He has an evil lair. *Max has 2 Dark Mayhem posters that, like Uncle Sam, point at viewers but the poster on the right of Dr. Colosso's cage says "I WANT YOU!" *He likes to play pranks on Phoebe. *In his old school his school photos where formal and he had to wear his supervillain outfit. *He was evil because he thinks Phoebe will be the best superhero and he wants to be the best so he tried to be the best at being evil. However, this was taken too far in Thundermans: Secret Revealed. *He has a lot of phones. *His lair has a nightlight. *He imitates Phoebe a lot. *He had a crush on Tara Campbell. *He owns several Doomsday devices. *Max is allergic to cats. (Ditch Day) *He is Phoebe's twin. *He couldn't ride a bike, but he taught himself (Crime After Crime). *He is twenty seconds younger than Phoebe (Thundersense). *He has a teddy bear named Grizzly Gus for when he is scared of getting shots (Paging Dr. Thundermans). *He beheaded Phoebe's dolls when they were five. *He doesn't know how to floss. *When Veronica sabotaged Phoebe in choir, he wanted a rhino to attack Veronica. *He wanted to throw an anvil on Evan in Pretty Little Choirs. *He violated the "Bunnies Before Honeys" code that Colosso made. *He used his powers in Pretty Little Choirs when Veronica and her friends tried to spit spitballs at Phoebe while no one was looking. *He's the only one in the family that knows where Nora keeps her bow collection * He had a jetpack in the Thunderman's original home, Metroburg. * In Paging Dr. Thunderman, when Max looks at a needle, he faints. * In Thundersense, it is revealed that Max is 20 seconds younger than Phoebe, which means that Max got his Thundersense after Phoebe did and pretended that he didn't have his Thundersense yet in order to get pity gifts fromuntil she gets Max a 2,000 Tyrebyte supercomputer with satellite connectivity. *It's possible he went to European jail one time. *He can play the guitar (Pheebs Will Rock You). * He is an excellent dancer (Going Wonkers). * Despite having incredible intelligence, he gets poor grades at school because of his behavior and lack of interest. * He is a very skilled hand-to-hand fighter Haunted Thundermans. * His middle name, Octavius was revealed in Winter Thunderland. * He is in relationship with Allison. Gallery Arthuna87.jpg Arthuna88.jpg 55197.jpg [[Category:Crossover Heroes] Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:In Love Category:Fighter Category:Genius Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Twin/Clone Category:Siblings Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Tricksters Category:Heroic Liars Category:Traitor Category:Incompetent Category:Mischievous Category:Passionate Learners Category:Egomaniacs Category:Chaotic Good Category:Anti Hero Category:Rivals Category:Bigger Good Category:Superheroes Category:Arrogant Category:Inventors Category:On & Off Category:Insecure Category:Casanova Category:Telekinetics Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Teenagers